Chocolate Spawner
Chocolate Spawner (sometimes called Chocolate Fountains or Chocolate Maker) is an element in Candy Crush Saga. It is a machine that creates chocolate which swallows any candy in its vicinity. When a player makes a certain number of moves, the chocolate spawner will generate one piece of chocolate per move. When a player does not break a piece of chocolate, the chocolate spawner may make one piece of chocolate. If a player breaks one chocolate square, it will stop making chocolate for a while. Chocolate Spawner debuted in Reality episode Pastille Pyramid and Dreamworld episode Dizzy Dessert. Their first level is level 156 and level 156/Dreamworld. It is one of the most hated elements in the game as it creates chocolate which will swallow a candy that can block and disrupt their movement. It also cannot be destroyed. Therefore, the player can break every chocolate in his/her way, but he or she cannot prevent the chocolate spawner from generating chocolate (unless he or she uses the Bubblegum Troll booster). When there are two or more chocolate spawners, chocolate can be created on any square adjacent to a chocolate spawner. At the start of a level that has chocolate spawners and no chocolate, when the player makes his/her first move of the game, the chocolate spawners will not generate chocolate until his/her second move. Because chocolate spawners cannot be destroyed, getting a chocolate spawner from a mystery candy can make a level impossible to win, especially when it comes out over a jelly, unless a jelly fish reaches it. However, chocolate spawners coming from mystery candies are incredibly rare. A chocolate spawner coming out of a Mystery Candy will produce chocolate as soon as the move is finished if there is a square adjacent to it available, provided that this does not occur during Sugar Crush. Ingredient levels can make it worse if an ingredient falls on top of a chocolate spawner. Some levels have chocolate spawners placed at a spot on a platform where an ingredient will start to drop. However, chocolate spawners are unable to spawn any chocolate on the conveyor belt. This can be helpful or harmful for some levels such as level 569. Chocolate spawners can also be stopped temporarily with the help of a booster called the Bubblegum Troll which removes all the chocolate from the board and stops the chocolate spawners from making chocolate for a while. Both the chocolate spawners and the Bubblegum Troll booster are introduced when the player reaches level 156. Trivia *In the Facebook version, the chocolate bubbles and the spawner spins. In the iOS version, the machine just spins. *The old version of level 160 had 27 chocolate spawners, the most in any level until it was redesigned by removing a column of chocolate spawners in the middle which left 18. *Level 220 has 25 chocolate spawners, presumably more than any other level. Two are unneeded. *Level 299 has 18 chocolate spawners, 8 of which are unneeded for the level. *Level 578 and the Dreamworld version of 380 had a jelly underneath the chocolate spawner until they were fixed. *There are no chocolate spawners in Taffy Tropics. Category:Elements Category:Blockers